


Thinking Your Way Through

by wednesday_d



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, First Time, M/M, but only sort of, sorry i have no idea how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:18:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wednesday_d/pseuds/wednesday_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Okay, yes, he’d thought Derek was hot. In like a general appreciation way, not in a I-wanna-get-in-your-pants-and-lick-you way. No, nope, Derek was hot, but scary so no, thank you very much. And boy, did the scary part factor in…It wasn’t until he stopped being afraid of Scowly McBrooderson that he realized this- this </i>attraction<i> had been creeping up on him.</i></p><p>Creeping<i>. Heh. Like Derek. God, Derek was hot.</i></p><p>In which, Stiles should be focussed on the making out that's happening instead of the logistics. His brain just conitnues to disappoint him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thinking Your Way Through

It’s a little bit overwhelming and it’s a lot scary and he hasn’t had any Adderall in thirty six hours so his mind is jumping from thought to thought without any link between them. He’s so hard it’s starting to ache more than it feels good and okay yeah, he had thought about the whole being-attracted-to-guys thing, but he hadn’t ever really felt any sexual need to explore it more. Sure there had been the odd instances of ‘wow, that guy’s hot,’ and there had been Danny, which let’s be honest here, he fits everyone’s standards, from straight men to lesbians, but Derek-

Jesus, okay, yes, he’d thought Derek was hot. In like a general appreciation way, not in a I-wanna-get-in-your-pants-and-lick-you way. No, nope, Derek was hot, but scary so no, thank you very much. And boy, did the scary part factor in…it wasn’t until he stopped being afraid of Scowly McBrooderson that he realized this- this _attraction_ had been creeping up on him.

 _Creeping_. Heh. Like Derek. God, Derek was hot.

So it isn’t entirely his fault that his mind signed off and took a vacation the moment Derek touched his mouth. With his _lips_. Which in some countries, he had heard, was called _kissing_. Not that Stiles would know. This lip action thing was a first for him.

But back to the overwhelming and scary part of this situation because yes, he knew in a very theoretical way that he was attracted to Derek’s- well, _everything_ , but now that they’re actually kissing – _holy Batman_ , Stiles is really making out with Derek Hale, where’s the camera? – and touching and stuff, Stiles is at a loss. Because he hasn’t explored the whole might-be-bi thing and all he can see behind his closed eyelids is a myriad of porn images – thank you, internet – that are completely unhelpful.

Stiles is not an idiot. He knows theoretically that tab A goes to slot B and he guesses what feels good on his dick, would feel good on _any_ dick – namely Derek’s and great, now he’s thinking about Derek’s dick and if there was any doubt whatsoever in his mind – _ha_! – the way his mouth waters at the images oh-so-helpfully painted, is completely annihilated.

The point is, apart from the technical stuff, he has no idea what to do with himself, which okay, not exactly a novelty, but seriously, is there a certain etiquette to this kind of thing? With a girl, _Lydia_ , he would know what to touch, where to caress and kiss and how to act- okay, so maybe he wouldn’t know exactly how to act, he’d still be awkward and (let’s stick with the honesty thing) a little intimidated by her, but he’d be more sure.

Like, do guys generally like having their nipples touched? Is that a female-only thing or a general thing? Is he supposed to caress Derek’s waist? Would it feel good? What if it’s awkward because of all the muscles and the abs and the hardness and- oh fuck, who cares if Derek is cool with it or not? Stiles is definitely finding a way to touch those abs; lick them if possible. And what about undressing? He guesses with a girl he would be the one to slowly pull up her blouse, undo her bra, tack long, strawberry blond hair behind a cute ear- _no_. No, he’s getting off track here, focus back on Derek and the grey t-shirt he’s wearing that’s stretching over his biceps and is Stiles supposed to take it off or is this an each-man-for-his-own kind of situation?

And then there’s the whole top/bottom thing. The fact that he knows that tab A goes to slot B doesn’t exactly determine just _whose_ tab gets acquainted with whose slot. Are they supposed to discuss it? Or is it a given since Derek is slightly bigger or maybe because he’s older or maybe because he’s a werewolf, and an Alpha at that? And what of who’s on top in the literal sense of the word? And how do positions work really? And maybe Stiles is getting ahead of himself because making out doesn’t really mean they are having sex of the penetrative variety, and oh. What if it’s considered as inappropriate for a guy to put out on the first date – not that they were on a date, Derek Hale probably doesn’t _do_ dates, Stiles was thinking in the wider sense of the term – as it is for a girl? And isn’t this a little bit sexist? Also, sex-shaming is a bad, bad thing and he shouldn’t care if it’s inappropriate or not, he just wants to have sex, dammit, and oh.

 _Oh_.

He really does want to have sex. Not just generally (because who wouldn’t want to have sex in general?), but specifically with _Derek_. He realizes that he will never be able to think of sex for the rest of his life without somehow thinking, even in passing, about Derek and he’s okay with that.

Now _that_ is fucking scary.

He doesn’t realize that the kissing and making out has stopped, but when his brain stutters for a moment with the above revelation he takes note of the silence and lack of movement (with the sole exception of his heart that’s making a valiant effort to visit his stomach).

“What the hell could you possibly be thinking about right now?” Derek sounds pained and exasperated and turned on all at once and Stiles relaxes and opens his eyes.

And- _wow_. He has no idea when or how this happened, but Derek is shirtless and holding himself over Stiles, the muscles of his arms bulging as he supports his weight on them. Also, it seems there’s a pair of legs wrapped around Derek’s waist which Stiles is surprised to see connected to his body. Well, he guesses there goes the whole whose-tab-in-whose-slot issue.

Because yeah, yes, this feels good, this feels right. Stiles arches up and smiles at the way his erection brushes against Derek’s stomach and then full out grins when Derek’s hips give a tiny roll, as if it’s an involuntary reaction, an instinct and he feels Derek hard and hot against his ass.

“Nothing good enough to warrant a time out. Now kiss me, you sour wolf.”

**Author's Note:**

> No idea where this came from, I apologise for the absurdity in it. I was just trying my hand on Teen Wolf characterisation and suddenly I had a thousand words of rambling Stiles. I wasn't sure about the rating so, sorry if it wasn't the right one. I'd appreciated some feedback on whether this made any sense at all :3


End file.
